


Home Delivery

by klutzy_girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma goes into labor and can't make it to the hospital on time, James is the only one available to help his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Emma Swan yawned and then winced at the pain in her back, a constant companion now that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She was glad to have a week left until her due date and couldn’t wait to meet the soccer player kicking up a storm all hours of the night. August couldn’t wait until the baby was able to sleep in the crib that he and his father had started making right after Emma’s pregnancy had been announced. She just wanted relief because everything was swollen right now, including her feet. She hadn’t been able to fit into shoes for weeks, which was irritating. 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine when I run to the next town for supplies?” August wasn’t afraid to admit that he was slightly overprotective of his pregnant girlfriend. He worried about her and the baby constantly. He and Emma were the only ones able to leave Storybrooke, and thus, they were the ones sent out of town for missions. Now that Emma was due pretty much any day now, he was the only one going on those trips.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’ll be fine. Look, I have my cell and I’ll call you if anything happens. I promise. Now start worrying and hurry up!” She beamed at him and then kissed him.

August leaned in happily and then reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later. “I love you.” 

“Me too.” She still had a hard time telling people she loved them, but August knew how she felt. Emma wasn’t worried at all about that, even with the pregnancy making her hormonal and slightly paranoid. She couldn’t wait until the mood swings were gone, either. She looked forward to being alone for a few hours since her parents were working and Henry was at school. Emma hardly ever got alone time anymore since people treated her like she was glass, especially now that she was in the final stages of her pregnancy. It drove her nuts.

He placed a hand on her very swollen stomach, gave it a small kiss, and then left to go on his trip. August didn’t want to go, especially with Emma so close to delivery, but this was important. He was determined to redeem himself any way he could, even though he doubted he could ever make up for what he had done. 

A restless Emma decided to walk around the apartment she shared with her boyfriend and son (They lived right next door to Snow and Charming since it had been the only available place for them.) and tried to get the pain in her back to go away. After an hour or so of that, she had had enough. “Come on, kid. Can’t you give me a little break?” She didn’t remember being this uncomfortable while pregnant with Henry, but then again, that had been over thirteen years ago. There was probably a lot she had forgotten. Emma expected a kick in response – the baby’s usual answer to someone talking to him – but instead, sharp pain radiated across her stomach. She gasped. 

“Okay, no big deal. I guess that was a contraction. I’ll just time them and this will take a … holy fuck!” Emma hadn’t expected another contraction quite that soon and it had caught her off guard. Had she had been in labor all this time? Had the back pain been something more? She wished now that she hadn’t sent August away. Emma went to go get her cell phone to call someone to take her to the hospital, but found herself rooted in place and unable to move anywhere as another contraction built up. She cried out in pain.

Emma was gripping the back of the couch as hard as she could when the door opened and her father stepped in. “Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to lunch at Granny’s.” James stopped and stared at his daughter when he noticed that she was whimpering.  
She looked up at him in fear. “I’m having this baby now. You need to call … fuck, this hurts. You need to call an ambulance, please. It’s going way too fast.” Emma was forever grateful that she wasn’t in jail this time, but she wanted to be in a hospital where she could have an epidural, although she had a feeling it was much too late for one. 

James rushed to Emma’s side and called for an ambulance, all the while offering his daughter his free hand. She gripped it tightly and he secretly thought it would be a miracle if she didn’t break it by the time this was over. He hung up the phone. “There was an incident in town and it might be awhile before they get here.”

“I don’t know if I have that much time. The baby’s coming right the fuck now.” She gripped his hand even more tightly and tried not to burst into tears. 

He panicked but tried to calm himself down. “Okay. It’s going to be okay, Emma. We’ll deliver this baby right here if we have to. We can do this.” He smiled at her encouragingly, but didn’t think it helped.

Emma let out a sob, now past the point of caring. “Can you get me to a bed please? I don’t want to deliver on the floor.” She wished she realized sooner what was going on. She also desperately wanted August and her mother. 

“Of course.” Putting as much weight as he could into it, James picked up his daughter and slowly made his way to her and August’s bedroom. 

Emma was feeling uncomfortable at that point and let out a scream. When the pain slowly ebbed, she stared at her father and started crying again. “I don’t want you looking down there!” 

James nervously laughed. “You think I want to? I’m the only one here, sweetheart, and I have to look. But I promise you that everything will be okay. I’ll always do my best to take care of you. Don’t worry about anything except delivering your son.” 

She nodded as the pressure intensified and then felt liquid running down as her water broke. She kicked her pants off. “Fuck this.” 

He laughed again. “You can say that again.”

The pressure intensified for Emma even more and she let out a scream. “Gotta push now.” She bore down and began to push.

James nodded and prepared to catch the baby. He hated that an ambulance hadn’t shown up yet. “You’re doing so well, Emma. I’m really proud of you.” 

Emma sobbed as the contractions kept running into each other. It seems like they weren’t stopping anytime soon and it hurt so much that she couldn’t think straight. She bit her lip to hold in a scream when her entire body ached with the contractions. She bore down and pushed again. Feeling the baby moving down was one of the weirdest experiences of her life and she couldn’t help but whimper again as the baby begin to crown. “I can’t do this. Please make it stop, Daddy. Please.” 

James’ heart broke. He hadn’t seen Emma this vulnerable in a long time, if ever, and he couldn’t stand it. “Hey, you’re doing really well. His head is almost out. I can see it but you just need to push. I’m here for you.” 

Emma gripped the headboard and pushed with everything she had. She let out a guttural moan as the baby’s head finally did crown. “Is he okay?”

“He’s doing great so far. Now, only a few more pushes and you can hold him. I have faith in you, Emma. Now go!”

She did that and her entire world narrowed to getting her son out of her body and into her arms. She bore down and pushed as much as she could until she felt the baby finally leave her fully. “Is he okay?”

James let out a sigh of relief as the baby begin to cry. “He’s fine. You want to hold him?” He could hear a knocking on the door now and hoped it was an EMT. 

Emma nodded and then grabbed onto the baby to hold him close as her father went to answer the door. He followed the two into the ambulance as they drove to the hospital. Once Emma and the baby were both proclaimed perfectly healthy, James called Snow.

“What’s up? Is Emma in labor?” Snow had been on edge for weeks now, waiting for her second grandson’s birth.

“Well, the baby’s here. We’re at the hospital and it happened fairly quickly. I had to deliver the baby myself. You and Henry should come when you get out of school.” 

“I can call in a substitute and we can leave now.” Snow wasn’t sure if she could wait another few hours to meet the baby.

“No, school’s almost over. I’m going to call August and Geppetto, and you can come when you’re done. I love you, Snow.”

“I love you too, Charming.” They hung up the phones as James made the calls he needed to. Geppetto was the first to show up, and he burst into Emma’s hospital room in under ten minutes.

“Hey, Grandpa. You want to meet your grandson?” Emma really didn’t want to give the newborn up, but she would so others could see him.

Geppetto nodded and picked up the baby. “He’s very beautiful and looks just like August when he was a boy.” 

“That’s what I said.” James hadn’t left Emma and the baby’s side since he had called August, now on his way back to Storybrooke. It had been a stressful, but exciting day. 

“Does he have a name yet?” Geppetto was already going over new items he could create for his new grandson and couldn’t wait to start.

Emma shook her head. “I have an idea, but I want to talk it over with August first.” She had a feeling he’d agree, but she wanted to discuss the name with her boyfriend first. 

August, Snow, and Henry burst into the hospital room at the same time. After Snow and Henry visited the baby for a little while, everyone else was kicked out of the room temporarily so August and Emma could have some alone time with the baby and discuss his name. They were all let back in half an hour later.

“So, does he have a name yet?” Henry was practically vibrating with excitement. The teenager had been excited about becoming a big brother ever since he had learned the news.

“Yeah, kid, he does. Meet Jamie.”

James did a double take. “Jamie?”

August nodded. “His full name is James Geppetto Swan-Booth, but we’ll call him Jamie.” The name did fit the newborn, and he was glad that Emma had decided upon it. 

James tried to pretend like the news hadn’t affected him and cited dust in the air as a reason for the tears in his eyes. No one bought it. “Thank you, too.

“No, thank you. You’re the one who stayed calm while I panicked and helped deliver him. It was the least we could do.” Emma would forever be grateful to her father for helping.

Snow beamed when Jamie grabbed one of her fingers with his little finger. “I want another one.” 

“I do, too.” James loved being a grandfather and absolutely loved Emma, but he wanted another baby, too. 

“Then it’s settled.” Snow smiled and then kissed her husband. She grabbed his hand and held it. He tried not to wince, secretly keeping the news to himself that Emma had hurt his hand just a little.

When Snow, James, and Geppetto went to the cafeteria to eat, the new family of four was left alone for the first time. “I’m going to take care of you and be the best big brother ever, Jamie.” Henry was going to protect him as best as he could.

Emma and August exchanged a smile. He’d probably be driven nuts by his younger brother within days, but the teenager didn’t need to know that yet. “Thank you so much for giving him to me.” August was in awe of his son.

“Thank you for your sperm getting past the condom and knocking me up.” Emma was happy, though. She loved her family. 

August laughed. “I’ll do my best to take care of you all.”

“I know you will.” Emma handed the baby over to her boyfriend and just watched the two interact. She had a feeling it was going to be one of her favorite activities. And the interesting labor would forever be engrained in her mind, but that was okay. She’d just say fuck it to her plans next time and let whatever was going to happen happen.

Snow and James couldn’t help but discuss their plans to expand their family that night, unaware that their second child was already settling into his or her life in the womb. 

It had been an exhausting day, but Emma Swan was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. It wouldn’t last for long considering they lived in Storybrooke, but she was content in the moment for now with her parents, the sons she loved, and the boyfriend she didn’t want to be without.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this wouldn't leave me alone, and I had to write it. I have a weird feeling we're about to learn Charming's actual real name soon, so I wanted to get this out and name the baby before that got Jossed. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
